Tout s'écroule, un jour ou l'autre
by chippenden
Summary: Au crépuscule de la vie de Didyme... La mort d'une reine...


**Volterra 1780…**

**- Reste avec moi… Encore un peu, **me **s**upplia-t-il en s'agenouillant devant moi. Ses bras s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour de ma taille avant de glisser le long de mes jambes, alors qu'un séduisant sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

- **Non, non, non ! Tu ne m'auras pas de cette manière Marcus Volturi.** Dis-je en riant.

D'un bon agile en arrière pour me libérer de son étreinte, je me retrouvais debout sur le canapé à rebondir sur les coussins.

**- Ca ne fonctionnera pas cette fois mon amour !** Assurai-je en essayant de prendre un air sévère, ce qui s'avérait être un exercice plutôt difficile pour moi.

**- En es-tu certaine ?** Me lança t il en prenant une position d'attaque. Jambes repliées et prêt à bondir.

Sans plus attendre et en riant aux éclats, je me mis à courir dans notre immense salon alors qu'il me prenait en chasse. Sautant au sommet de la bibliothèque, puis me laissant glisser sur le fauteuil en contrebas, je courus ensuite jusqu'à la table en ébène en faisant un petit crochet par la rampe d'escalier avec autant d'agilité et d'adresse qu'un félin.

**- Mauvaise tactique**, se réjouit il alors que nous tournions autour des chaises comme des enfants. **Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper cette fois.**

**- Je n'ai aucune expérience du combat et des stratégies militaires, mais je peux gagner à ce jeu là !**

En voulant le prendre de vitesse, en passant par-dessus la table, je perdis de précieuses secondes qu'il utilisa pour me rattraper et me soulever dans ses bras musclés d'irlandais. Nos rires s'élevèrent à nouveau entre les murs de pierres blanches du salon tandis qu'il nous faisait tournoyer tous les deux à une vitesse folle. Notre tourbillonnement fou nous mena sous la coupole de verre, qui laissait passer les doux rayons de soleil de cette fin d'après midi. Je pus sentir la chaleur glisser le long de ma peau à mesure que nos épidermes se diamantaient. Les meubles de la pièce devinrent flous à mon regard et Marcus nous faisait virevolter de plus en plus vite. Je ne distinguais bientôt plus rien, si ce n'est des longues trainées de couleurs brillantes que je n'avais pas le temps de mémoriser.

Bien que cette acrobatie ne me donna en aucunement la nausée, je déposai mon front contre celui de mon roi qui mit aussitôt fin à nos enfantillages. Ses yeux fixèrent les miens de ses iris pourpres et nous nous perdîmes de longues minutes dans la contemplation silencieuse le l'autre, échangeant notre amour par ce simple lien. Les mots étaient devenus inutiles pour exprimer nos émotions et un simple effleurement de ses doigts sur mon poignet, un souffle dans mon coup ou un regard tendre, me permettait de savoir à quel point il m'aimait. Chacun de ses instants m'emplissait du plus grand bonheur et j'espérais lui apporter tout autant. Tout était si simple avec lui ! Naturel, sans faux semblant et sans masque.

**- Tu as gagné,** avouai-je pour mettre fin à ma tentative de lui résister.

Il déposa alors tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes et je m'abandonnai à ce baiser. Le parfum agréable du sang de sa dernière victime imbibait encore ses lèvres, ce qui le rendait encore plus délicieux. Je passai alors mes mains derrière son cou, collant le plus possible mon corps contre celui du vampire qui réussissait à me donner la sensation que mon cœur, depuis longtemps endormit par la mort, se remettait à battre dans ma poitrine.

**- Hum hum…**

Dans notre moment d'égarement nous en avions totalement oublié Démétri… Marcus et moi n'étions pas pudiques avec nos sentiments et mon garde personnel nous rappelait gentiment à l'ordre pour la millième fois.

**- Navré de vous déranger, mais si vous souhaitez partir avant l'aube, il serait préférable de vous hâter. **

**- Tu as parfaitement raison Démétri !** Dis-je toujours rieuse en me libérant des bras de Marcus. **Emmène cet importun loin de ma vue que je puisse me préparer en paix !**

Mon fidèle Démétri sembla déconcerté par ma demande et plus encore quand Marcus joua le jeu à son tour.

**- La reine à exigée mon ami. Mettez moi donc au fer ou enfermez moi dans votre plus humide cellule. **

Le jeune vampire se plaça donc derrière l'ancêtre que Marcus représentait pour lui et après lui avoir rassemblé les poignets dans le dos, désigna, le plus sérieusement du monde, la sortie de nos appartements.

**- Je vous aime oh ma reine !** Continua-t-il pourtant en descendant les escaliers de marbre blanc.

J'accouru contre la rambarde et m'y appuyai avant de lui répondre :

**- Tout comme mon cœur est à vous mon roi !**

Les deux vampires disparurent de mon champ de vision et sans écouter leur conversation concernant les préparatifs de notre voyage, qui remplaça bien vite notre stupide plaisanterie, je me précipitai dans mon boudoir pour préparer les affaires nécessaire à notre départ.

Enfin, après toutes ses années, nous nous étions décidés à quitter Volterra, ensemble, Marcus et moi. Nous voulions vivre une autre vie, seuls. La cohabitation au palais se passait pour le mieux, chacun ayant sa place bien définie, cependant cette existence réglée comme du papier à musique m'ennuyait. Affronter mon frère et Caïus ne fut pas facile et il nous fallu de nombreux arguments pour arriver à les convaincre que notre absence ne perturberait en rien le pouvoir de notre clan sur le monde des vampires, mais ils avaient fini par accepter. Les vampires possédaient l'éternité, mais nous passions notre temps à vivre entre ces murs alors que toute la terre nous était accessible. Je rêvais de voir toutes ces choses que mes yeux d'humaines n'avaient pu découvrir. Les aurores boréales, la neige sur Moscou, le levée de soleil sur le Kilimandjaro, le vent chargé de sel sur les falaises de l'Irlande… Et toutes ces merveilles, je désirai les vivre avec Marcus ! Même si au départ sa personne m'avait laissé de marbre, au fil des années son charisme, sa force de caractère et son humour m'avaient séduite. Notre amour nous était donc apparu comme une évidence. Doux et euphorisant pendant quelques siècles pour arriver aujourd'hui fort, passionnel et sans limite.

Enfin seule dans mon boudoir, je laissai glisser au sol la chemise blanche qui recouvrait encore mon corps pour passer des vêtements de voyage, mais lesquels ? Mon armoire et mes tiroirs de ma commode débordaient de centaines d'étoffes en tout genre et de toutes couleurs, de chaussures et d'accessoires à en faire pâlir Marie-Antoinette, la reine de France. Cependant le choix n'en était pas plus simple. Aussi nue qu'une nymphe je me mis à fouiller à la recherche de la tenue parfaite. Celle ci devait être à la mode mais assez confortable pour voyager sereinement.

On frappa à la porte, mais perdu dans les profondeurs du meuble en acajou, je ne pris pas la peine de me couvrir.

**- Entrez !**

**- Pardon Didyme, je ne savais pas que…** S'excusa Démétri en se retournant vers la porte, gêner par mon indécence. **Je reviendrai.**

**- Non reste!** Dis-je en plaçant un jupon autour de ma taille et un corset sur ma poitrine. **Aide-moi à lacer ça s'il te plait. **

Il s'exécuta gentiment, comme il le faisait à chacune de mes demandes, en gardant cependant ses yeux fixés dans mon cou. Un silence perturbé uniquement par les bruits des lacets qu'il serrait s'installa dans la petite pièce et je pris soudain conscience que mon garde, mon protégé, allait me manquer. Depuis les premières secondes de sa transformation, où son sang délicieux me fit presque oublier mon intention d'en faire l'un des notre, je l'avais protégé, instruit, aimé comme un fils… Un siècle s'était écoulé depuis cette nuit neigeuse sur la place rouge, pourtant Démétri me gardait une fidélité sans faille malgré les tentatives d'Aro pour l'éloigner de moi. Elevé avec les valeurs du respect et de l'honneur par sa mère, mon venin n'avait pu enrayer cette éducation noble et j'en étais heureuse. Pas parce qu'il décidait de me servir, moi, plutôt que mon frère, mais parce qu'il lui restait cette infime parcelle d'humanité, qui le rendait tellement attachant à mes yeux.

**- Tu vas terriblement me manquer Démétri.**

Je sentis qu'il serrait avec plus de ferveur les liens dans mon dos depuis que j'avais prononcé ces quelques mots. Serait-il aussi touché que moi par cette future séparation ? J'aurai voulu qu'il me parle, qu'il me déculpabilise de l'abandonner ainsi, mais il n'en fit rien.

**- Mais sache que même loin de Volterra, tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur. Et puis si tu le désires, sers toi de ton pouvoir ! Tu pourras ainsi nous retrouver de temps à autre, où que nous soyons sur la terre.**

Me retournant une fois que mon corset fut correctement maintenu, je cherchai son regard que je trouvai en lui remontant le menton d'une main tendre.

**- Tu viendras ?**

**- Si vous m'y autorisez Madame…**

**- Ce sera toujours avec plaisir que je t'accueillerai à mes cotés Démétri. Tu es beaucoup plus qu'un simple garde à mes yeux. Je te considère comme mon fils et t'aime comme tel, rien ne pourra changer cela, pas même l'éloignement et les années qui passent. **

Brusquement, je m'approchai de lui et l'enlaçai. Ma tête glissa dans son cou et je respirai une dernière fois son odeur fraiche alors qu'il enroulait timidement ses mains autour de mes épaules.

**- Tu dois voler de tes propres ailes à présent,** lui chuchotai-je particulièrement émue.

**- Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir, mais sans vous et sans Marcus, la vie au palais sera nettement moins agréable.**

**- Tu arriveras à te faire une place, j'en suis certaine. Utilise l'ambition de mon frère pour entrer dans la garde royale, mais reste celui que tu es au fond de toi. Ne devient pas un tueur sans pitié comme Félix ou un bourreau comme Jane. Soit toi-même, un vampire, pas un monstre, et je sais que je pourrai être fière de toi. **

Notre étreinte dura encore quelques minutes, mais ni lui, ni moi ne souhaitions briser cet instant. Il fut cependant le premier à retrouver ses esprits et sa notion du temps.

**- Si vos bagages sont prêts, je vais les apporter jusqu'au port où Marcus vous attend. **

**- Merci beaucoup ! Mes valises sont bouclées mais je souhaiterai rester seule quelques minutes. Dis à Marcus que je le rejoins le plus vite possible. **

**- Je les lui apporte vos malles immédiatement et reviens pour vous escorter.**

**- Non. Inutile Démétri, attendez moi tout les deux, je ne serais pas longue**, lui promis-je.

**- Je n'apprécie pas de vous laisser seule Didyme.**

**- Il ne m'arrivera rien ! Je vous rejoins très vite** Dis-je en lui caressant tendrement la joue. **Aller, va à présent.**

Il s'inclina légèrement avant de saisir mes nombreux coffres et de sortir de la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée, je m'installai à mon bureau et en sortis mon journal intime du plus haut tiroir ainsi que ma plume et mon encrier. Imbibant l'extrémité taillée d'encre noire, j'écrivis sur les pages jaunis du livret pour la dernière fois de ma vie à Volterra.

Pourtant, alors que je notais une dernière phrase, mes sens aiguisés de vampire détectèrent une présence devant mon boudoir. Au moment où j'allais demander à mon visiteur d'entrer, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une douleur atroce me parcourut de la tête aux pieds. La plume s'écrasa sur le papier et comme je tombai, impuissante sur le sol, ma main renversa le flacon d'encre qui éclaboussa des grosses taches inégales mes mots précédemment inscrits.

Jane… Par le passé, je l'avais si souvent vu utiliser son terrible pouvoir sur des humains ou même des vampires, que je savais parfaitement ce qu'il m'arrivait sans même que son visage d'ange ne m'apparaisse. Mais la raison d'une telle torture à mon égard m'échappait. Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter ça ? La douleur se fit de plus en plus forte et je gémissais sur le sol quand elle m'apparut enfin à la porte du boudoir. Capuche abaissée sur ses épaules, elle me regardait, des étoiles de joies dans les yeux et un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

**- Cela suffit !** Ordonna une voix rieuse que je reconnu aussitôt et qui me glaça le sang.

Se reculant de l'encadrement de la porte, Jane laissa la place à celui qui venait de parler ainsi… Aro, mon frère ! Il s'approcha lentement de moi en me fixant de ses yeux remplis de haine. Je restais pourtant allongée sur le sol, immobile, encore toute ankylosée par l'ouragan de souffrance que je venais de subir. Me toisant de toute sa hauteur comme si j'étais une vulgaire fourmi, il me dévisageait d'un œil mauvais que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

**- Pourquoi mon frère ?** Réussis-je à prononcer alors que tout mon corps se raidissait par l'anéantissement de mon esprit, qui refusait de croire que le responsable de ma torture était de mon propre sang.

Aro s'accroupit alors près de moi et en inclinant sa tête, me répondit froidement.

**- Ma très chère sœur… Je t'ai transformé en espérant que tu développerais un don tout aussi particulier que le mien, mais il n'en fut rien.** Cracha-t-il. **Rendre ton entourage heureux ! Quelle stupidité ! J'aurais dû t'éliminer il y a des siècles au lieu d'attendre ! Je pensais que les liens du sang qui nous unissaient seraient plus forts que l'amour que tu portes à Marcus et que par votre relation, il resterait à tout jamais à mes cotés... Je me trompais.**

Saisissant alors mes cheveux dans sa main d'albâtre, il m'obligea à me relever en tirant de toute sa force. Je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur, qui ne fit qu'augmenter son excitation et son plaisir. Quand il daigna enfin relâcher sa prise, des longues mèches brunes s'échappèrent de ses doigts et retombèrent en ondulant sur le sol carrelé de mon boudoir.

**- Aro, tu…**

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase et me gifla. La force du coup fut si brutale que je sentis la peau de mon visage se craqueler tandis que ma tête frappait contre le mur.

**- La place de Marcus est ici, à Volterra et pas à batifoler avec une stupide vampire romantique et frivole. Je ne te laisserais pas détruire ce que j'ai mis tant d'année à construire, Didyme ! **

M'attrapant par le bras d'une poigne de fer, mon frère me souleva rudement et m'entraina hors des appartements que je partageais avec Marcus, Jane sur les talons. Les couloirs étaient étonnements désert. Où pouvaient se trouver tous les vampires du palais ?

_« Athénodora, Sulpicia mes chères sœurs où êtes vous ? Caïus es tu au courant du sort que l'on me réserve ? Félix, vers qu'elle mission lointaine Aro t'a il envoyé pour que tu ne sois pas là pour me secourir ? Chelsea, Afton, vous a-t-il donné l'autorisation de quitter Volterra pour quelques jours afin de réaliser ses noirs desseins ? Corin, Renata, Heidi… Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas là ? »_

**- Démétri !** Tentai-je de hurler dans l'espoir qu'il m'entendrait, mais je fus bien vite arrêter dans ma tentative par une nouvelle décharge de souffrance, me clouant au sol dans un bruit sourd.

**- Tu ne peux défier le sort qui t'es destiné !** Me lança Aro une fois que Jane eu stoppé son assaut. **Inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit. Tu auras beau crier, personne ne t'entendra. Démétri à déjà rejoint Marcus au port et tu le sais parfaitement, puisque c'est toi-même qui l'y as envoyé ! Je devrai d'ailleurs te remercier, le tuer m'aurais ennuyé. A présent, il pourra se consacrer aux missions que je lui confierais, comme tu auras disparu ! **

**- Quel est le destin que tu me réserves alors mon frère ? Puisque tu te fais le juge de ma vie. La mort ?**

**- Tu es perspicace quand tu le veux ma chère sœur. En effet c'est la mort qui t'attend. Ne l'a vois-tu pas s'habiller de sa toge noir et prendre sa faux ? **Ria t'il a gorge déployée.

Il me releva à nouveau et me conduisit d'un pas sur jusque dans le sous bois aux abords du palais. La mise en scène était parfaite et je compris rapidement que je ne pourrais échapper au destin funeste que me réservai mon frère. Des flambeaux dansaient de leurs flammes orangées le long d'un chemin caillouteux qui menait à un brasier déjà ardent. Alec se tenait à coté des flammes, maitrisant d'une main un vampire totalement épuisé par le don du jumeau de Jane.

**- Didyme, je te présente officiellement ton assassin !** S'amusa Aro en désignant le vampire à terre. **Oh bien sur ce il ne te fera rien, je me charge moi-même de t'éliminer, mais il sera notre alibi. Alec, Jane et moi-même, seront témoin de ton meurtre par ce révolutionnaire ! Qui pourrait mettre en doute nos propos ?**

Un tel plan ne m'étonnait que très peu de la part de mon perfide de frère, mais jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de m'en faire la victime.

**- Non Aro, ne fais pas ça je t'en pris !** Essayai-je de me défendre tout en me débâtant alors que nous nous rapprochions des flammes. **Je n'ai pas peur de mourir mais j'ai peur pour mon amour, pour Marcus. Jamais plus il ne sera le vampire que tu as connu si tu m'élimines.**

Peut être étais-je particulièrement prétentieuse en prétendant que Marcus me portait un amour tel qu'il en serait détruit si je disparaissais, mais ce mauvais pressentiment s'insinuait au fond de moi… Pire que la mort, la douleur que ressentirait de mon amour en apprenant ma disparition me terrassait.

A nouveau, il me frappa au visage pour me faire taire et j'en perdis l'équilibre, m'écroulant dans les ronces qui arrachèrent mes vêtements de leurs épines.

**- Il t'oubliera Didyme, comme moi je vais t'oublier, comme tout le monde le ferra. Ton existence est tellement insignifiante, que tu n'existeras plus dans nos souvenirs, ni même dans nos cœurs.**

Inutile de parler pour ma défense tant son ego débordait, se déversant en cascade dans la profondeur de cette nuit d'été. Je ne me laissais pas touchée et anéantir par ses paroles, la mort m'attendait et je ne voulais garder que le souvenir de l'amour et de l'amitié dans mon cœur, pas de la haine et de la jalousie.

M'approchant alors de celui que j'avais cru mon frère, je m'agenouillai devant lui, fixant mon regard dans le sien tout en restant sereine et paisible, telle la Didyme que j'avais toujours été. S'il fallait mourir, je le ferai avec dignité, comme une femme, comme une reine. Jamais mon frère n'aurait le plaisir de me voir terrorisée.

Aro approcha ses mains et les positionna sur mon cou tandis que Jane saisissait mes épaules. Je m'efforçai de garder l'image de Marcus en tête et je ne répondis pas à l'adieu remplit de venin que mon assassin me lança. Au contraire, je fermai les yeux pour m'enfermer sur moi-même et oublier toute la haine qu'il ressentait à mon égard. Tout se passa ensuite très rapidement, la douleur s'empara de mon corps et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je me retrouvais dans les flammes du buché. La douleur était insupportable, mais je ne criai pas, retenant toute mon énergie pour emporter avec moi dans les abimes de la mort le souvenir de mon âme sœur, le souvenir de Marcus.


End file.
